


No One to Stop Me.

by Gravitational_Rice



Series: Fly Away Alone, to the Edge of Oblivion. [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, If you squint DiaMaru's there ig, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: A vent I created last night. Might as well post it.
Series: Fly Away Alone, to the Edge of Oblivion. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108625
Kudos: 3





	No One to Stop Me.

_ You have everything you love and a nice home, why are you still like this? _

Hanamaru laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.   
  
_ Maybe, one day I’ll have the courage to say goodbye and do it. _ _  
_ _  
_ Hanamaru liked being alone in the library, when her mind was kind to her. But this wasn’t the library.

_ All it takes is just being home alone, with no one around to stop me.  _

Hanamaru sat up.

_ I’m home alone.  _

She headed towards the kitchen.

_ Does anyone really care about me? _

She opened the knife drawer.

_ They all act like they do, but is it true? Probably not. _

She took out the sharpest knife they owned.

_ All it takes is a stab at my heart and it’s over. _

She aimed the knife at her chest, and breathed in.

Then her phone rang.

_ Dia-chan...why would she be calling right now? _

She put the knife down on the counter and answered the phone.

“Maru-chan, I’m bored. Is it alright if I can come over?”   
  
“Hm? Oh...yeah sure. I’m not doing anything at all, zura.”   
  
“Maru-chan? Are you okay?”   
  
_ Shit. You weren’t supposed to find out. _

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t you dare do anything stupid.”

“Okay.”

Hanamaru hung up and threw the phone across the room, not caring when she heard it crack. She quickly picked up the knife, once again trying to kill herself. 

_ Finish yourself. Now. _

Her hands were shaking. She was losing her composure.

_ Come on, do it. Do it! _

She shakily pulled the knife away from her chest, preparing for impact as tears streamed down her face.

_ No one will care about your death. No one ever cared about you. _

Before Hanamaru could strike herself, she felt a warm embrace and the knife fell from her hands.

“Maru-chan, don’t do it.”

Hanamaru could do nothing but sob.

“What’s wrong? You can always tell me.” 

Dia worries too much, but it was a good thing to give her that spare key.

“Everything is wrong.”


End file.
